Gaara
Gaara '''is a spikey furred brick-red tom with turqoise/sea foam green eyes, thick black rings around his eyes, extending down his eyelids; no visable pupil; and the jap. kanji for love one his forehead. History : Gaara is first seen heading to a cave-like sand filled den, Sasuke trailing him. He sits down, and nods to Sasuke he knows he's there and there is no use in spying around the corner. Sasuke walks in, and Gaara waits in silence until Sasuke tells him his name, and asks him his. Gaara quietly replies, and Sasuke asks him if he knows him. He gives small details about where he used to live, his family, and Sasuke asked if they ever battled. Gaara nodded, and told Sasuke he thought he remembered the feel of his power around him, and his aura. : He meets up with Naruto, and is very happy to see his friend. : One day, while exploring the river, he notices a strange she-cat staring at him, Rug. He crosses the ice, and confronts her. He later goes to his den, and Frost along with Rug follow him. Frost retreats after Gaara hisses at her to, and Rug stays. He attacks her by whipping sand at her face with his tail to blind her, then whips it at her shoulder, giving her a cut. She also retreats, and Gaara sits back down, relaxing. : That next night, a terrible blizzard rages on. By some feat, Rug is swept into Gaara's den. Something inside him pulsed, and he attacked Rug, killing her. Naruto shows up, and starts screaming at Gaara asking him why he killed Rug, and he replies something inside him pulsed, making him. Naruto replies "You SAID you changed! You LIED!" Gaara soon runs out, and Sasuke follows him, asking him what happened. Gaara soon inches away, and runs to the river. Sasuke and Naruto follow him, and Sasuke asks him why he killed Rug. Gaara replies that there was an impulse that made him, and he gave way. Naruto snarls, and out of no where, decides to attack Gaara. The fight leaves off at him about to kick Gaara off a cliff... : Naruto decides not to kick Gaara off, and runs away. Gaara gets up, and heads back depressed to his den. On his way there, he is attacked by Hope and Rush. He fights, but soon gets overtaken due to tiredness. By the end of the fight, he recieves a few deep wounds on his flanks and back, many cuts and bruises, and even a broken nose. He retreats to his den afterwards, and curls up confused and feeling alone like most of his life, thinking about Sasuke and Naruto. He dosen't bother to treat his wounds. Personality Ruthless against his opponents, Gaara appears extremely protective of his allies and innocent people. He also appears to deeply understand those who have suffered from loneliness and hatred in the past by the look in their eyes, such Naruto. He is very quiet. Notiable facts and details *Ringed eyes and turquiose/sea foam green eyes that are pupiless *Insomnia *Japanese kanji for "Love" on forehead﻿ Family '''Father: : Unknown - Deceased Mother: : Karura - Deceased Kills List #Ayako #Rug﻿ Quotes "What does pain feel like?" "The corpse's bitter crimson tears flow and mingle with the endless sand, filling the chaos within me - and making me stronger." Comparable to Real-Life image Trivia﻿ *Gaara's Role player based him off a Naruto character : ﻿﻿ Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Rogue Category:Firepelt's Characters